


Casual affair

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: My old Rogers/Eleanor video only with season 3 scenes.





	Casual affair




End file.
